


Despair

by BerryShiara



Series: A New Dawn Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari - Freeform, F/F, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: When do you say you have had too much?When do you stand in the defense of those you love against friends?When do you tell your friends that what they are doing is not okay?The trio has devised a way to tastefully express their disheartened disappointment in the endless jokes and verbal jabs they endure for their love, and they have gotten their ladies and loved ones to help stop it.
Relationships: Samantha Traynor/Elektra/Aella
Series: A New Dawn Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820863
Kudos: 1





	Despair

“This question is for Samantha. Of all the things that you have experienced thus far with your ladies, what would you say was the hardest?”

The week before her wedding Samantha sat ensconced between the shoulders of her fiance’s fielding questions from the tawdry to the intensely private. Mostly it was in the name of good fun, but some of them… left her speechless.

The hardest experiences Samantha had encountered flashed instantly to her mind. It wasn't even hers… or rather hadn’t been until that night…

The storm outside was powerful, the lightning flashed in great arcing streaks angrily piercing heaven and earth. The clash of thunder so deafening that conversation was near impossible. Rather than spend the evening hollering above the storm she decided like her lovers to retire early. They comforted one another, trying to abate nervous energy even as the storm raged on. When they slept at last it was as restless and wracked by the storm as the world outside. 

__

““She” awoke in the rain, the darkness poorly held at bay as flood lights tried to push it back. 

From the burning waste of the sky rained reinforcement’s, a behemoth uncurled from where it landed. Its baleful eyes glowed as it fixed its sight on her. Its massive twisted form stinking of burned and rotting flesh shook as it turned and squared off with her as its sole target. 

In the middle of a camp of biotics, she found herself strangely alone…

When she was torn from the nightmare Samatha awoke screaming, but not just her voice, that of Elektra’s as once again she experienced that wretched night when everything went sideways. For the first time Samantha felt what it had been like to be Elektra when her body was torn asunder… and the despair that had filled her as she cradled her dying sister.””

Samantha jumped as a warm hand took her own drawing her once more to that room of waiting souls. She looked up to find them all looking at her, their expressions ranging from uncertain to morosely curious. She flushed and dropped her eyes, nervously clearing her throat. 

The truth be told there were a lot of things that proved difficult in their relationship. They didn’t always see eye to eye, three varying opinions made consensus even harder than two, and sometimes it had nothing to do with opinions at all. Like the haunting images that stalked their dreams, and sometimes their waking moments. PTSD was no joke… even when it wasn’t hers! 

Throw on top of that the intricate balancing act of time and emotional support needed to help all of their ladies through their Heat could be exhausting… Before she had met Aella and Elektra she didn’t have an inkling about such things… but now that she had… she couldn't see her world without them…. There was a lot she could say to that question… but each of them revealed something intimate about one or both of her lovers… and while they might have struggled with any one of them or maybe even all in a given day, it was not right to spill such confidential matters to the world.

She was one part of a triangle. A pillar that held up two sides, even as she was suspended by their equal love…

The people gathered around them joked about that, about who was their favorite lover, and why? Which one she liked better in the sack, and which one was the better cuddler.

“Alright!” She said drawing their eyes to her as she stood in the light of that unwavering love. “Listen up, because i’m only going to say this once! She said pointing at those who had yet to take a vow of solemn promise and gift their heart to the ones they loved.  
“When its your turn there will be no mercy.” The room filled with raucous laughter.

“No, but honestly let me tell you what the hardest part of our relationship is.” She said and the room fell silent from its previous chuckle of laughter. Her eyes shifted to those scattered through the crowd. Their ladies… links in their growing chain of power. She smiled and turned once more to meet the expectant gazes of her fiance’s as she started the first link by taking their hands. Thereby strengthening their bond.

“Better yet… let us show you.”

One by one they were allowed into the intimate circle of three. A new light defined and identified by the center… each unique, each beautiful. A universe that grew outward from the three until they all hung like starlight in the velvet black landscape. 

“This… is Elektra.” Samantha said. Her voice soft and awed as they gazed at that intricate dance of lights that was all of them in Elektra’s minds eye. Vivid splashes of dynamic color and texture, each moving each unique and wondrous… It could have taken an eternity to have known and understood each one.

“This is Aella…” Elektra’s voice said in their mind, as heat like the security of something warm and safe wrapped itself around them. Strong arms that held you through distress. The back at your shoulder, in a firefight. That whisper that told you everything was going to be okay… It gave support, and comfort. She was a shield from the windstorm, and shelter from the rain. Like sunlight to new life, beckoning and calling you forth to not just grow, but to prosper… She was security and a promise of peace…

“This is Samantha.” Aella’s voice. They found themselves on stable ground, the world around them a maelstrom, but they knew beyond all doubt that the ground that held them up was there, and it wasn’t going anywhere. She was rich soil beneath their hands, and dark earth where seeds may be allowed to grow. She was stability and endlessness, nourishing and fertile. Her spirit, a hope of good things to come. She was the breath of a parent as their child took their first step. Arms poised to catch them. 

“Together… we have found life.” And those emotions that once stood alone mixed into a poignant experience that meant something personal to each guest. Together they found support, stability, and hope for something better. Their once individual lives shaped and molded by the other. In their minds eye a world formed, with these elements of the three women… and with them, new life on a once barren world.

“Knowing now what I do… it gives me no pleasure to share with you the hardest part of our bond… it isn't the PTSD or the endless Oestrus cycles… but the continued depreciating of these wondrous women. That who have accepted me, as who I am, and not who they want me to be, only to have the world mock and devalue everything that we find extraordinary. Our love reduced to every vulgar joke…” She paused as that vision of a world born anew slowly faded, and the intimate circle of their mindspace closed bringing all of them back to the here and now. “... for your pleasure.”

Gone were the crude guffaws and lewd comments attached to every revelation. Gone the cutting remarks on their behalf. The crowd sat in astonished silence as they glimpsed the world of three… and the damages they had done.

“Damn…” Someone whispered at last. 

“I am sorry.” Another soul breathed afraid to stir the silt on that wavering dream.

To their relief, the rest of the night was filled with well wishes, and more true forms of coming to know the three blessed souls who would soon officially bind their lives into one. Not one joke spilled from callous lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Oestrus Cycle is the "Heat" all Asari must go through. It is a 3 month cycle. Unlike humans monthly menstrual cycle. It is a trying time for every Asari.


End file.
